whosyourdaddygamefandomcom-20200216-history
Baby
'''Baby '''is one of the two main players in the Who's your Daddy? game. Also being the only two characters in the game too so far. Baby takes the role as a infant son of the Daddy. The baby tries to kill himself with whatever might be in the house or out of the house. The baby has a low responsibility and can easily kill himself to for the baby to win by with any dangerous stuff around and out of the house. Appearance The baby is just like other babies would look like in real-life expect for the modeling in this game. The baby's face for some people might find it terrifying or very weird. The baby has completely black pupils on the white eyes that popped out even when he dies and wins. The baby has only a diaper on, and can be more clothed with the Character Customization. His skin is normally white when he is okay, but he can turn black when he is killing himself with something hot, or he can turn green when he eats/drinks something poisonous, or he also turn blue when he is killing himself with something cold, or he can turn a bright blue-green when douced in gasoline, or he can turn purple when he drowns in some active water source, or other skin changing the baby would have. Actions/Roles The baby's task is to kill himself with anything poisonous or dangerous. For an example, shoving silverware in outlets, drinking cleaning products, eating batteries, driving a car, going inside a microwave or oven or even a washer or dryer, etc. The baby has low responsibility which makes this an erratic game play style. His skin can sometimes change like drowning in some active water source makes him purple, or eating/drinking something poisonous makes him green, or even going in Daddy's shower with him makes him black, etc. Baby can also have some abilities that can stop daddy from prevent the baby from killing himself. He can stab the knife on daddy to slow him down, or use a laser to blind him for a few seconds, or even use a taser to stun daddy for a very short amount of time. This baby can still get as crazy as he can be even though. The baby can also get into air vents also too. Mechanics A list of mechanics the baby mainly has or uses during the gameplay can be found in these articles/pages. Baby Deaths - http://whosyourdaddygame.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Deaths Trivia * One of only two characters to be in the game so far. * One of only two characters to be playable in the game. * Only character so far to kill himself in the game to win. * There is a impossible glitch were the baby can loses his head, this is a rare glitch and will hopefully be fixed in the future. Gallery BabyStunned.png|Baby Stun Visual BabyBackwardsHeadGlitch.png|Baby Backwards Head Glitch BabyNoHeadGlitch.png|Baby Missing Head Glitch BabyBrokenNeckGlitch.png|Baby Broken Neck Glitch BabyViewBackwardsGlitch.png|Baby Backwards Head Glitch (in Baby's view) BabyMicrowave.png|Baby when in the Microwave BabyGlassWin.jpg|Baby Wins screen when dies from eating glass shards (OLD) Babyburnedscreenshot.jpg|Baby when dying from shoving a fork in the outlet (OLD) BabyRoomView3v120.png|Baby in Spawning Location (In Baby's view) BabyVisionSick1.png|Baby's vision when sick BabyTrashCan.png|Baby when in the trash BabyCloset.png|Baby when in a downstairs closet BabyWasherDryer.png|Baby when in a Washer/Dryer BabyDeathCar.png|Baby Wins Screen when dying from crashing the car BabyVisionBurning1.png|Baby's vision when on fire InsideCarBabyView.png|Baby when in the car BabyDeathFire.png|Baby Wins Screen when dying from burning BabyFireDaddyView.png|Baby when flaming on fire (in Daddy's view) BabyVisionDrown.png|Baby's vision when drowning in an active water source BabyFridge.png|Baby when in the freezer/ice box/fridge BabyVisionShower.png|Baby's vision when in the shower Daddybaby.jpg|Daddy and Baby staring at each other (official steam screenshot) BabyWinsScreenOutletDeath.png|A Baby Wins Screen when dying from shoving a silverware in an outlet MultiBaby1.png|A screenshot featuring multiple babies with the "Family Gathering" Mode BabyBatDad.png|Baby when Daddy uses the "Bat Dad" power-up BabyBallBlaster.png|Baby when he uses Ball Blaster BabyUsingBallBlaster.png|Baby when using the Ball Blaster (in Daddy's view) BabyLowHealth.png|Baby when his health is low BabyLowOxygen.png|Baby when his oxygen is low BabyWinsScreenSick.png|A Baby Wins Screen when drying from getting sick and low health BabyWinsScreenDrowning.png|A Baby Wins Screen when drying from low oxygen and drowning in an active water source BabyBallBlaster.png|Baby when using the Ball Blaster (in Baby's view) BabyRestrainyPicksUpBaby.png|Baby when picked up by Daddy with the Baby Restrainy (in Daddy's view) BabyWinsScreenGlass.png|A Baby Wins Screen when dying from eating glass shards (another low health death example) Category:Who's your Daddy? Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Person Category:Babies Category:Infants Category:Main Characters